Wasteland outfit (Fallout 3)
(brahmin-skin outfit) (settler outfit) (doctor fatigues) (surgeon outfit) (wanderer outfit) (roving trader outfit) |item name2 =Wasteland hat |dr2 =1 |hp2 =10 |effects2 =PE +1 / none (biker goggles) |weight2 =1 |value2 =6 |repair2 =Ballcap with glasses Biker goggles Stormchaser hat |variants2 =bandana Kid's ballcap with glasses Motorcycle helmet Roving trader hat |baseid2 = (ballcap with glasses) (biker goggles) (stormchaser hat) }} Wasteland outfits are common outfits found in Fallout 3. Characteristics Crudely made, they provide only the most basic of protection and are easy to come by, as they can be bought from traders, can be found on many corpses or inside several homes throughout the Capital Wasteland, it can also be found on most Megaton settlers. Wasteland outfits can be repaired with brahmin-skin outfits, wasteland settler outfits, wasteland wanderer outfits, wasteland surgeon outfits, wasteland doctor fatigues, and roving trader outfits. The matching headwear can only be repaired with other copies of their respective model. Variants Outfits Brahmin-skin outfit A dirty off-white in color (gray for the coveralls), the brahmin-skin outfit consists of a crudely-stitched pair of overalls and a patched shirt. They appear to have received only the most rudimentary treatment in tanning and tailoring. Wasteland legend outfit The Wasteland legend outfit is identical to the Merc veteran outfit. It will spawn randomly in lockers and footlockers or be sold by merchants. It can also be found on various enemies throughout the Capital Wasteland. Wasteland settler outfit The wasteland settler outfit consists of a green, rag-like shirt and a pair of gray-brown pants. Wasteland wanderer outfit The wasteland wanderer outfit is a tan jacket with a hood and off-white pants tucked into riding boots. It is a unisex outfit; wth the male and female version being largely identical except for the male having an off-white undershirt, and the female version having a dark gray one, along with more significant signs of repair and patching. Variants with different bonuses Wasteland doctor fatigues The Wasteland doctor fatigues consist of a white t-shirt with a small bag and brown cargo pants. It is worn by Doc Church, Cutter, Carl and wasteland doctors. It provides a bonus of +5 to Medicine. Wasteland surgeon outfit The Wasteland surgeon outfit is a bloodsplattered version of the wasteland doctor fatigues, and is worn by Doctor Barrows, Nurse Graves, Ryan Brigg, Murphy, on William Brandice's corpse in Marigold station, Doctor Adami and sometimes wasteland doctors. It also provides a bonus of +5 to Medicine. Headwear Ballcap with glasses A lighter-colored ballcap which comes with a pair of glasses. This cannot be looted or worn in Fallout 3. The cap can be found on random wastelanders and occasionally on Scavengers. Stormchaser hat The Stormchaser hat is a very common article of clothing sold randomly by most merchants, and worn by many wastelanders. When purchased from a vendor, a stormchaser hat will be in perfect condition. It can also be worn with eyewear. Variants with different stats * Bandana * Kid's ballcap with glasses * Motorcycle helmet * Roving trader hat Notes * It seems that the bonus to Agility is due to the outfit being very light and non-restrictive, and the bonus to Endurance is a result of all that the wastelanders have to endure to live in the Capital Wasteland. * When either doctor outfit is equipped, the effect will be displayed as "Dr. Barrow's lab coat" in the Pip-Boy 3000. * Wasteland doctor fatigues appear to be exactly the same clothing as that of the medical personnel in the U.S. Army, as shown in the Operation: Anchorage add-on. Gallery Brahmin_skin_outfit_CA.jpg|Brahmin skin outfit concept art Wasteland_wanderer_outfit_CA.jpg|Wasteland wanderer outfit Wasteland_wanderer_outfit_female_CA.jpg|Female wanderer outfit Category:Fallout 3 armor and clothing Category:Fallout 3 headwear es:Traje del Yermo (Fallout 3)